Charter of the Legion
The Charter of the Legion is the current governing document of the Legion. The current Charter has been in continuous effect since it was officially ratified on July 3th, 2010. Charter Preamble We, being the members of the Legion, agree to come together in a spirit of co-operation, friendship and togetherness to draft this Charter of our alliance. Through this document we establish our rights, provide for the general welfare of the alliance and its members, assist nations in domestic growth, establish an alliance-wide defence, and together reap the blessings of the strength that flows from our common unity. Article I: Admission and Membership One: Admission * A: Rules for Admissions will be determined by the Consul of Internal Affairs subject to the discretion of the Imperator. Two: Membership * A: Member nations are encouraged, but not required, to join the Purple Team, as the bulk of The Legion's nations are situated on that colour. This is to help the growth of The Legion and Purple alike. * B: Membership of other alliances is prohibited. * C: Members of The Legion agree to be bound by this Charter and the Code of Ethics. Any member found in violation of the Charter and/or Code of Ethics may be subject to disciplinary action. * D: All Legionnaires are entitled to freedom of speech, within the boundaries set by the Charter and Code of Ethics. Article II: The Legion Government One: The Imperator * A: The Imperator serves as the Chief Executive of the Legion. The Imperator controls all aspects of the alliance aside from anything specified within the Charter. Once the Imperator is selected, the Imperator will stay in power until he/she resigns or is removed. * B: The first Imperator will be elected. He/she reserves the right to resign at any time and if the Imperator is resigning, the outgoing Imperator must determine his/her replacement. * C: In the event that the Imperator-elect does not wish to undertake the position or the outgoing Imperator fails to nominate a replacement, an election will take place to determine the new Imperator. * D: The Imperator reserves the right to appoint and remove any Consul or Vice Consul of Consulate at any time. * E: The Imperator may invoke their reserve powers to punish or expel any member who commits a serious offense. The punished or expelled member may appeal this decision to the Government, but the expulsion will remain in effect unless the decision is overturned. Two: The Consulate * A: The Consulate consists of the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs, the Consul of Foreign and Defense Affairs, and two selected Imperator Emeriti. The Imperator Emeriti Consulate positions are selected every four months. The Consulate control their staff under the guidance of the Imperator. The Consuls have equal power. * B: If there is a vacancy within the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs or the Consul of Foreign Affairs and Defense, the Imperator must select a replacement. If there is a vacancy by a selected Imperator Emeritus Consul, the other Imperator Emeriti will select a replacement. Consulate members must appoint a substitute for their role when they are temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, the other Consuls will appoint a substitute. * C: The Consulate has the power to overturn an Imperial Decision by a 3/4 vote. The vote must be set up no longer than 48 hours after the decision is made. * D: The Consulate will govern the alliance whenever the Imperator is away, under the order of succession posted in Government forums. * E: The Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs and the Consul of Foreign Affairs and Defense may appoint a Vice Consul who may serve as Consul when they are away. Any Vice Consul appointment must be confirmed by the Imperator. * F: Vice Consuls do not vote in Consulate affairs but have observer status in all venues of Government decision-making. Three: Imperator Emeritus * A: An Imperator Emeritus shall be a former Imperator who is in Good Standing. * B: Each Imperator Emeritus shall have observer status in all venues of Government decision-making. * C: Every four months, the current Imperator Emeriti select 2 members to serve on the Consulate. * D: Before joining Consulate, every selection is confirmed by the Imperator. If a selection is rejected, the current Imperator Emeriti will select a new replacement. Five: Confirmation Vote * A: The Imperator and the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs and the Consul of Foreign and Defense Affairs will face a Confirmation Vote every four months. The four month period starts from when the given government member takes office. * B: The Inspector General oversees the Confirmation vote of the Imperator and the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs and the Consul of Foreign and Defense Affairs. In this vote, the membership will choose whether to keep the given member of government or remove him/her out of office. The given member of government must pass with a 3/5 majority vote to remain in office. If the Imperator fails a Confirmation Vote, the outgoing Imperator will select a new replacement subject to an immediate Confirmation Vote. If the nominee fails this, an election will be held. If any Consul fails Confirmation Vote, then the Imperator will select a replacement, subject to an immediate Confirmation Vote. * C: Any Legionnaire may request a Confirmation Vote of the Imperator or the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs and the Consul of Foreign Affairs and Defense to the Inspector General in confidence. When the request is received, the Inspector General is to measure the validity of the argument posed to them. If the need for a Confirmation Vote is deemed worthy, the Inspector General will start a Confirmation Vote. * D: Any Legionnaire may request a Confirmation Vote of the Inspector General to the an Imperator Emeritus in confidence. When the request is received, the an Imperator Emeritus is to measure the validity of the argument posed to them. If the need for a Confirmation Vote is deemed worthy, the an Imperator Emeritus will start a Confirmation Vote. Should the vote fail, Clause A of Article III will take effect immediately. Article III: Inspector General * A: The Inspector General is an Elected Official who serves four month terms. Vacancies in this position are filled by a new election. A member of the Government may not be the Inspector General at the same time. * B: The Inspector General is the membership's eye on the Government and reports to them the affairs of the Imperator and the Consulate including their respective ministries. The Inspector General primarily does this through required monthly audits of each Ministry. * C: The Inspector General shall have observer status in all venues of Government decision-making, but have no right to participate in proceedings unless their advice is requested. Article IV: Internal Affairs and War One: Votes of No Confidence (VoNC) Any Legionnaire may, in confidence, request a Vote of No Confidence of the current Inspector General to an Imperator Emeritus. Should an Imperator Emeritus see ample reason to initiate the Vote of No Confidence, the current Inspector General's office is suspended for the duration of 48 hours while the Vote of No Confidence is passed to the public for vote. Should the vote pass, Clause A of Article III will take effect immediately. Two: Treaties Any Government Member or approved ambassador may officially propose a treaty with another alliance. Treaty signings and their cancellations occur after a 3/5 majority vote between the Imperator and Consulate. Three: Legislation and Charter Amendments * A: Any Government Member may propose Legislation. Any Legion member who is in good standing, may discuss Legislation and suggest Legislation to the Government. * B: A piece of Legislation that is proposed or modified must pass by a 3/5 majority vote. Legislation that passes this vote immediately becomes Law. Any Legionnaire in good standing, may at any time propose a repeal of any piece of Legislation, excluding the Charter. In order to be repealed, at least a 2/3 majority in a vote in favor of the removal of said Law must occur. * C: Any Government member may propose an amendment to the Charter at any time. In order for the Charter to be Amended, it must receive a 2/3 majority vote. Four: Votes All votes, with time limits not previously specified, are to take place over the duration of seventy-two hours with all Legionnaires voting, unless specifically mentioned. All vote fractions or percentages are also based on the number of voters. Members will be informed of upcoming votes. Five: War * A: According to the principles of Pax Legio, The Legion endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. All unprovoked attacks against any nation or alliance are strictly prohibited. * B: All members of The Legion are expected to take an active part in all alliance wars, regardless of size or preparation. Members may be excused from fighting a war if they offer an acceptable reason, as decided by the Imperator. Members who are excused from war are obligated to donate money and/or tech as a compensation. The form, and size, of the required donation is decided by The Imperator. Members that don't fullfill the required donation may be reprimanded by The Imperator, up to and including expulsion from the alliance and targeted for military retribution. * C: Development of nuclear weapons is encouraged. * D: The Imperator has the ability to declare war, or obtain peace, based on the Legion's current active treaties. Only in the most dire of situations, with the most convicting evidence against another alliance or nation, may the Imperator declare an aggressive war. * E: The Consulate are the deciding body on the definition of a "dire or warranted" situation. A vote can be called by any Consul asking for evidence that warrants war, or an explanation as to why war was called. A 3/4 vote by Consulate can overturn an Imperator decision of war. Code of Ethics Legionnaires are expected to maintain the following code of ethics: Legionnaires are expected to respect one another. Legionnaires will always follow the orders of higher ranks unless they violate international codes of conduct or the Charter. Legionnaires will never attack their neighbors unprovoked. Legionnaires will never access areas of the Legion forums or those of other alliances without permission or act in malice to the Legion and its allies. Legionnaires will never violate Operations Security (OPSEC) or leak proprietary or secret information. Legionnaires will never cheat their fellow members. Failure to follow these strictures will result in punishment in accordance with the Judicial system. Category:The Legion